vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charybdis (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken)
Summary Charybdis is a great magical creature that ruled the skies. It would die and be reborn on a cycle of every few centuries, when it last resurrected, it laid waste to a hefty chunk of Frey's territory before being sealed by the hero inside the Great Jura Forest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Charybdis Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 300+ Classification: Monster, Spiritual lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power Nullification, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception,, Regeneration (High, molecular, powered by Magic Power reserves or absorbed organic tissue), Gravity Manipulation, Resurrection, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic, Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Rimuru) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Summon Monster:' A unique skill that can call out schools of megalodons. *'Magic Interference:' An ability which makes any magicules within a thousand-foot radius of it go haywire greatly reducing the effects of all magic *'Tempest Scale:' An ability which fires off tens of thousands of scales in all directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Sharks Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Unholy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users